


Let Me Be Your Ride Out of Town

by crescentmoonthemage



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: I wanted some fluff don't blame me, M/M, Really fluffy, Sickbay!Kylo, hux is cute, kind of ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5608429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescentmoonthemage/pseuds/crescentmoonthemage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that General Hux misses Kylo Ren, because he doesn't, only that he does.</p>
<p>After the events of Episode VII, Kylo Ren and Hux decide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Be Your Ride Out of Town

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted some fluff because this ship is DARK. Hux is kind of OOC but I think he's endearing. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> \--CM

It’s not that General Hux misses Kylo Ren, because he doesn’t, only that he does.

 

They had returned to the Finalizer as Starkiller Base, Hux’s life’s work, was destroyed behind him. Kylo had tried to walk, at first, much to Hux’s chagrin, but he had fallen over after only a few steps. It would have been humiliating, having to walk through the Finalizer, bloody, hair mussed, carrying an unconscious Sith lord like a new bride. It would have been humiliating had he not been genuinely concerned. It would have been humiliating, but no one saw him, as a group of medical droids rushed up to him as soon as he stepped onto the ship. It would have been humiliating, but for Kylo’s eyes blinking open a second before they took him away, the scrabble he made for Hux. The medical droids left to Medbay with him on a stretcher, and that was the end of it. Hux was left standing awkwardly in the hall, bloody black clothes sticking uncomfortably to his skin. It was all very rushed.

 

That had been three days ago.  Since then, Hux hadn’t slept. 

 

There was too much to do, to much work waiting. The missing of crew meant that Hux’s key underlings were overworked, and, though he was loathe to admit it, so was he. His temper became shorter and shorter. He snapped at his officers and scribbled out incident reports as quickly as he could. There was reporting to Snoke as well, Snoke who was, for once in his miserably long life, visibly angry at having his needs not met. “Why has Kylo Ren not been brought to me?”

 

“He’s in no state to move, Supreme Leader,” says Hux, carefully. “He’s near death.” He chokes on the last word, swallowing something that could be a sob, though he’s not sure why. Snoke raises an eyebrow, but he says nothing, wisely. When Hux leaves, he goes to see Ren, but the medical droids push him away. “Come back tomorrow,” one of them says. He wants to punch it, but he doesn’t.

 

He’s not even sure why he misses Kylo Ren. There’s no one around to argue with, no one to yell at. That’s it. That’s totally it.

 

The next day, he yells at one of his underlings and Phasma tells him to go to bed. He yells at her too and storms off the bridge. When he’s alone, he considers going to bed, he considers being a healthy human being and getting some sleep.

 

He goes to the medbay instead.

 

The stupid medical droid doesn’t kick him out this time, instead warns him that Kylo’s been angry, erratic, slipping in and out of sleep. They’ve had to drug him, just so he wouldn’t try and get away. “I’ll alert you if anything happens,” says Hux. He’s lying, of course, but the medical droid seems placated and lets him inside.

 

Ren looks so  _ young.  _

He’s lying in a hospital bed, black hair stark against crisp white sheets. His eyes are closed and his breathing is even, but there’s such pain on his face, such agony. And there’s the scar, too, running up his cheek and neatly slicing between his eyes. As Hux sits in the chair beside the bed, he is stricken by the fact Ren looks  _ vulnerable.  _

 

He lets himself sit there for a moment, watching Ren sleep,  _ no he’s not creepy,  _ until Ren stirs, rolls over, opens bleary eyes. It takes him a moment to focus, eyes narrowing as they land on Hux. When he speaks, his voice is thick with drugs and it slurs. “What’r you doing here, Gen’ral?” he asks, eyes cloudy.

 

“I came to argue with you, of course. Why else would I be here? I missed your complaining.”

 

Kylo gives him a very tired smile, and suddenly Hux feels very warm.  _ What, what?  _ He  _ hates  _ Kylo Ren. “Couldn’t you just yell at someone else?” asks Kylo, eyes lidded.

 

Hux shrugs. “It’s not the same,” he replies, and for once. he’s being honest. 

 

Kylo blinks, and it’s a very long blink, so long in fact that Hux is sure he’s fallen back asleep until Kylo reaches up and ghosts down the line of Hux’s jaw with one finger, one careful hand. “What are you doing?” asks Hux, voice quiet, soft, even.  _ What is this?  _

 

“You’ve a freckle, right here,” Kylo whispers, finger stopping and tilting Hux’s jaw up. His eyes are open again, he’s examining Hux’s jaw with something soft and strange and very unlike Kylo Ren.

 

“How do you know that?” asks Hux, words careful. This thing they’re falling into, it’s not good for either of them, them with so much hate for one another.

 

“Because I’ve spent far too much time looking at you,” says Kylo, and the fucker’s  _ smiling _ . Hux hates this, but there’s a lightness in his chest that makes him feel as if he’s on fire. Kylo’s hand traces up, up, up, until it’s landing on Hux’s cheek and his slender thumb’s tracing the line of Hux’s lips. The fire’s spreading into an ache, an uncontrollable heat that’s consuming his entire body. Much as Hux wants this, has always wanted it, he gently plucks Kylo’s hand from his cheek, studying the slender fingers for an instant too long before Kylo takes his hand away. 

 

“Sometimes, I can’t tell if you hate me or if you want to fuck me,” says Kylo, voice low, slurring. He’s falling back into sleep again.

 

Hux isn’t all that surprised by the question. He supposes this thing between them’s been brewing for a while. He’s sure Phasma’s taken bets on it. “Both,” he says. “Right now, it’s more of the latter, in case you want to know.”

 

Kylo gives him a soft smile. “That’s good t’know, Gen’ral...” His eyes are drooping shut, and when he speaks, his voice is thick with painkillers. “Don’t leave.” It’s almost a whisper. His fingers on the bed twitch, reach for Hux’s hand and Hux reaches for him, twines their fingers. 

 

Kylo’s asleep in seconds, and Hux is left sitting there, with their fingers loosely locked together. “Whatever this is, Ren, it’s not good for either of us,” he says, very quiet. 

 

When he next awakes, it’s dark and there’s an awful kink in his neck. He’s fallen asleep in the chair beside Ren’s bed. When he stretches, a rustling from the bed makes him start.  All the lights are off save one glowing from outside, in the corridor. It’s just enough to see Kylo, lying in bed, hair splayed round his face, = blinking at Hux. “Come with me,” whispers Kylo, and he’s still slurring. 

 

“What do you mean, Kylo?” asks Hux.

 

“ I‘m not Kylo, Hux. I’m Ben, Ben Solo.” Hux has always known this day was coming, when Kylo would turn back to the light. He’s scoffed at it before, laughed at the man in the hospital bed beside him. Now, all he feels is pity. “Come with me. Run. Anywhere. Can’t stay here. Can’t go back to Snoke. Can’t be Kylo Ren anymore.”

 

Hux smiles, oh so sadly. “I have a job, Ren. I’ve got a thousand people under my command, this is my entire life.”

 

“Your entire life was Starkiller Base,” says Kylo, voice low. “It’s gone now. You worked ten years to make it happen, but now it’s gone. You’ve got n’thing left Come with me.”

 

Suddenly, Hux realizes that he’s  _ right.  _ And suddenly, he’s crying. There’s tears on his cheeks and he takes one shaky breath, then another, finds Kylo’s,  _ Ben’s,  _ hand. “It’s all gone,” he mourned. “You’re right, you fucker.” Ben’s crying too, and it seems they’re a big mess. Hux  _ hates _ this, and he  _ hates  _ Ren and he  _ hates  _ and he  _ hates  _ and he  _ hates. _

 

“Come with me,” Ben says, once more. His voice is shaky. “Come with me and run away.” He chokes in a breath.

 

Hux’s hand tightens on Ben’s. “Snoke’ll find us. He’ll kill us.”

 

He can hear the smile in Ben’s drugged voice. “Then at least I can die next to someone who hates me.”

 

“I don’t hate you,” says Hux, and he means it. He sees Ben’s eyes sparkling in the dark, and when Hux leans forward and presses his lips against Ben’s, nothing feels wrong. They’re kissing, and it’s rough, with chapped lips and teeth and hands in hair. It feels like something that’s been coming for a long time, it feels wrong but it feels more right.

Three days later, Ben’s discharged from medical. Three days later, he comes to Hux’s room and they kiss and they kiss and there’s so much more.

 

On the fourth morning, Hux announces he’s taking a day to work on projects in his private quarters.  On the fourth morning, Kylo Ren reports Snoke on hologram and tells him he’s coming.On the fourth morning, an unsanctioned TIE fighter departs from Hanger Fifteen. Ben Solo and Cameron Hux don’t report to Snoke, needless to say. They run, and they run, and they don’t look back, and they are never seen again. 

  
But they are happy.


End file.
